


Far Cry 5 shorts

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, mentions of fisting, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Some shorts I write when I feel inspiration strike. Usually less than 1k words.





	1. Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is based on https://twitter.com/BroMessages/status/982955358309072896?s=19 but I did my best to give personality to the characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook vents to John about the desire to travel.

"I'm jealous of those people that can travel to other countries," Rook says wistfully, his arms crossed. He breathes and releases a deep sigh before turning to face John. "I'm sure you've done your fair share of travel."

"Of course I have, but the Eden's Gate project is more important to me than anything else," John says, pushing his shades up his face to perch on his head. "But why be jealous? Envy is a sin that I might have to cleanse you of."

Rook shivers slightly. "Oh man, if only there were sex involved," he whispered to himself. Rook's not quite sure if John heard that, but hopes he heard it and didn't at the same time. "It's just... they get to explore the world. They get to enjoy it."

John looks at Rook for a moment, then smirks. "I might have a solution to abate your Envy."

Rook looks up at John, clearly confused and slightly panicked. Should Rook care? He always makes bad decisions when it comes to men, especially when most times he gets crushes on douchebags. John was no exception. But Rook voices his thoughts anyway. "And what would this 'solution' be, dear John?"

John approaches with that soft, trained smile on his face. Rook immediately lists 19 reasons to shoot and run away. "You can explore me, instead. I know for certain you would enjoy that."

And all of Rook's reasons are thrown out the window when he hears that somewhat lewd remark from John. Why. Why must really attractive men torture him so. "I give up."

John's smile widens and his hands reach out to grab Rook's arms, but John's eyes still signal madness. At least, that's what Rook understands. "Just say yes, and I won't need to cleanse you of your Envy."

Rook deeply considers what John is asking of him. Sex with a hot guy? Yes. Sex with a Seed? It's John or Jacob, minus all the death. Rook's sense of awareness and morality? Shot down with a .50 caliber magnum some sentences ago.

But why the hell not? It's just one word. "Yes."

John's face visibly lightens and it's clear his happiness is more genuine than that of his earlier facade. He pulls Rook into a nearby bedroom and puts him to work.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook thinks about John's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of fisting. Would I actually write it? I'd need more research on the matter.

John likes fisting. Really likes fisting. Says it’s everything he wants. Filling, pulling, tearing.

Sometimes, Rook has to stop and breathe for 10 seconds, wondering why. Why did he let himself get pulled into this. Rook would have been hella more comfortable with face sitting, why can’t John like that? Can he be more norm– wait, Rook’s talking about a psychopathic cult follower.

Can he be less sexually deviant? Rook is somewhat vanilla and honestly does not understand how he manages to stick with someone as kinky as John. Maybe it’s the hours set in throes of passion. Maybe it’s the whispers of filthy promises and vaguely sexual threats. Maybe it’s the sweet curve of his body, of how scar and ink settle on his skin under the moonlight.

Maybe it’s his eyes.

Yeah, it’s his eyes. But what can he say? John Seed, crazy or not, has the most stare-worthy eyes. Rook could honestly sit and stare for hours, unblinking, unmoving, and unbreathing. Photos don’t do the eyes justice. Photos don’t tell the story of a broken man who was hurt and lived only to be worse off. Photos don’t replicate the sweet, erotic nois–

Photos don’t replicate the crazy called Rook’s brain. He sighs to himself and massages his temples. What was he even thinking about again? Oh, right, his problem with John’s fisting fetish. Probably better to talk it out with the man than think in an endless loop.

He opens his eyes and looks at the body curled up beside him, chest rising and falling with breath. Thou who art beautiful, thy name is fucking crazy. And fucking hot. Fucking crazy hot. Maybe Rook should go back to sleep. Maybe Rook should wait this out till morning. Maybe Rook should–

“Deputy?”

John is awake. His lids reveal the eyes of a soulful blizzard, a broken man, and most importantly, a hot mess.

Should Rook cry? He’s considering crying to alleviate the berating his logical is giving him.

“Deputy,” John repeats, his hand lifting to Rook’s cheek and sliding down. The soft touch of a madman whose sins are registered on his chest. “What are you thinking about?”

He sighs. “Your fisting fetish is driving me nuts.”

John hears this. Rook knows. But John stares back, unblinking, unmoving. Maybe John is thinking about it. Maybe John didn’t hear. Maybe John got lost in Rook’s eyes like the latter does to the former.

“It’s why I was interested. I take fun in tormenting you, physically and emotionally.”

Rook rises from his pillow. “Excuse me?”

John follows suit. “I do not particularly enjoy… fisting. The most interesting part I usually take from it is the tormented look you bear when indulging me. All because you can only say ‘yes’ to me.”

Dammit. When did Rook get washed enough to say yes? Stupid sexy men with their stupid sexy beards. Shave, bitch.

John’s eyes widen and a slight gasp fills the air. “I would rather not. I think I would lose credibility among Joseph’s for shaving and being called baby-faced.”

… “Did I say that outloud.”

“I’m afraid so, Deputy.” John’s response is curt and almost offended.

Only almost. “What would it take to fully offend you?”

John’s nostrils flare. “I would rather see you tied and deny you of your sexual wants than admit to what offends me.”

“What if we play your recruitment videos while we have sex–”

“Deputy, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.” John stands, his butt perfectly reflecting the moonlight. Probably the only perfect thing about him. “You are free to leave now.”

“Come on, would it surprise you if I said I was into dubious consent and choki–”

“Deputy,” John growled under his breath.

Fine. He stands and gathers his clothes from the corner of the room. He dresses and walks towards John. They stare at each other deeply as Rook walks closer. “All I’m saying is I would consider jacking off to one of your vids.”

“Goodbye, Deputy,” John says with a sweet smile. “Don’t destroy any of my property on your way back.”

“But I enjoy the punishment sometimes,” Rook says under his breath, exasperated at John’s unwillingness to let a guest stay over. Gosh.

John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Get back in here, I want to try something with you.”

Rook gladly obliges.


	3. Macaroni And Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's cooking reminds Rook of times past.

Jacob sets down a bowl of what claims is mac and cheese in front of Rook. "I'm no cook, but someone in the family had to learn. It's not much, but I hope you like it," he says, his voice and facial expression tense. Is he worried because he thinks that his food is shitty? 

"It can't be that bad," Rook say in an attempt to calm Jacob.

Jacob closes his eyes, his face muscles pulling towards his sockets. "Just eat it and tell me what you think."

Rook's brows raise. Okay, fine then. "It had better not taste like basic rations," he says as he picks up a fork, knowing that he probably just picked up on Jacob's worries. He shovels some macaroni into his mouth, chewing and considering the flavor. His face goes blank as memories are pulled from shoved away corners of his mind, the watery consistency reminding him of his late mama.

Jacob rests a hand on Rook's shoulder. "You okay?" Jacob brushes at Rook's cheeks, and it's only then that he realizes he started crying. "Did it taste awful?"

"Ah, no," Rook said, his throat a bit clogged. "It's just... I remembered my late mama." Jacob raises a brow. "I had two moms, one was my mama and the other was my mother. Mother is away for work most of the time, so mama volunteers to stay behind and take care of me. She couldn't really cook, but she always tries her best. Even if her mac was watery, I could taste the love she poured into it, making sure I was growing up healthy. This was her favorite to cook for me."

Jacob pulls up a chair, sitting beside you and putting a hand on your shoulder. "When did she pass?"

Rook closes his eyes and remembers to breathe. "I was only 10 years old. Fatigue was eating at her and she was rushed to the hospital. Mother rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard, and we visited mama's room until she passed. We still had to live our lives even when she was withering away," Rook wipes some tears away with his sleeve. "Whenever I had free time, I would try to cook mac for her, like she did for me. It was dry and burnt instead of perfect or watery, but mama always pat my head and told me I did good."

Jacob pulls Rook closer as discretely as possible. Rook assumes since Jacob's lived with bad people most of his life, he finds it difficult to relate intimately with Rook. Jacob does understand that Rook had loving people and that he lost someone was eating at him. "You alright?"

Rook nodded. "One day, I had finally done it. I got the mac n cheese right because mother helped me that afternoon. We were so excited to show mama what I had done, but..." Rook shivers and chokes at his words. He turns his head away from Jacob and stares off into space. Rook does his best to keep his breathing even, remembering his mama's motto: "If you're still alive and loved, you always have a reason to smile!"

Jacob considers doing something risky. He moves his hand upward into Rook's hair and pets his head. A whimper breaks the silence. "You did good, kid," Jacob said, his hand resting on the deputy's head. 

"You understand the weight of what you're doing, right," Rook asks softly, his voice laced with pain. 

"Completely," Jacob replies, his hand stroking the top of Rook's head.

Rook releases a full breath and lets the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s2g I was tryna write The Roast of Jacob Seed's mac and it became tragic backstory, ples don't attack me with wet tissue  
> Also *sweats* I accidentally used a female deputy tag instead of a male deputy tag


	4. Booming Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook rescues a good boy from the Peggies.

"Step the fuck away from the dog," Rook growls under his breath. He had his shotgun poised and ready to fire at some Peggies that managed to cage a dog. The dog looks confused and helpless. "Or do I have to shoot all of you down for the dog?"

"There's the deputy," one of the Peggies yells. "Take 'em alive, we need him!"

Rook sighs. He pumps his shotgun and gets ready to tango.

\---------

Rook releases the dog from the cage. The dog immediately runs past him and dashes to one of the nearby houses. Rook follows after it, being sure to check for any Peggies he might have missed. When Rook finds the dog, he sees it sitting in front of a deceased couple. "This must be its original owners."

The dog sits in silence, probably mourning for his family. Rook takes in a deep breath and sits beside the dog. He looks at it and checks if it has a collar. From what he can see, it reads "Boomer". Rook peeks under the dog's stomach. So Boomer is a boy. 

Rook breathes. "C'mere, Boomer," he calls gently. Boomer turns his head to look at Rook. "Yeah, I'm here. C'mere so I can pet you," he says to the dog. Boomer approaches Rook's seated form and lies down at his feet. Rook reaches over and slowly strokes fur, doing his best to be soothing and calming. Boomer leans into Rook's touch. "I'm sorry that your family got killed. But don't worry," he says, smiling and standing up, "I'll help you find a new family."

Boomer stands up and latches on to Rook's leg. The dog seems to be smiling at Rook. "You want more pets?" Rook asks Boomer, who responds by licking the Deputy's gloved hands. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" Rook vigorously rubs Boomer's head and neck. He responds with a happy bark. 

A gunshot rings through the air. "Boomer, we gotta go, now," Rook says worriedly. "Follow me," he says as he runs out of the front yard, Boomer trailing behind. The gunshots are getting closer.

"I see the Deputy, after 'em!" Peggies are yelling from behind, and Rook can hear vehicles approaching. It isn't long until someone catches up to them and opens fire. Rook carries Boomer in a panic and runs to find cover behind a wall. Rook peeks out to return fire, but he's running out of ammo fast.

Boomer runs out and dashes towards a Peggie. "Boomer! You'll get hurt!" He pounces on a Peggie, growling and all, and starts rending flesh with his teeth. "Note to self: give Boomer all the pats in the world," Rook says to no one in particular. Boomer then grabs the now-deceased Peggie's gun and returns to Rook with a usable rifle. Rook smiles and scratches under Boomer's chin. Rook rushes out and continues to fire at the rest of the Peggies.

Meanwhile, Boomer is running toward random Peggies and offing them one by one. "Go grab their loud sticks, Boomer! Get 'em all!" Rook provides cover fire for Boomer, making sure no one is successful at attempting to shoot the dog. In no time flat, the area is secured and Rook's ammunition is replenished. 

It takes another 10 minutes to reach Dutch's island.


	5. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob takes care of Rook for a while.

Rook blinks. He notices he's in a bed. He also notices he's in his underwear. He tries to sit up, but is pressed back down to the bed with a large, meaty hand and a deep breath. "You're injured, let me do my job."

Rook blinks again. "Jacob?"

Jacob is wiping away at a knife wound on Rook's leg. "Yeah?"

"Where am I? And why are you cleaning my wounds?"

Jacob grunts and shrugs. "We agreed on the rules. Winner takes the lose to bed and clean them up after."

"What... what did I agree to?"

"A sparring match," Jacob sprays some disinfectant on the wound. "You were drunk and challenged me."

"Doesn't explain the knife wound."

"Had it before you even approached me."

Rook pauses for a moment. "Why am I here in your bed and why am I not attacking you?"

Jacob's head turns toward Rook. "Don't you dare," he threatens. "I'm doing you a damn favor dragging your ass back here to make sure you're healthy."

Rook considers this, and relaxes into the pillows. "I'm cold."

"What do you want, Princess, a blanket?"

"Hug me."

Jacob sighs and wraps a bandage around the wound. "That sounds like something we'd both regret."

"Only you would," Rook points out. "I'm here wondering when I get to feel another warm body beside me."

"Hmm," Jacob looks like he's thinking about it. He shrugs his jacket off and lets it fall to the floor. His boots, belt, and pants follow. "Do I get rid of the shirt?"

"That's up to you," Rook says, turning to his uninjured side to avoid straining his leg.

Rook hears more rustling. Then the bed shift under a new weight. "Goodnight, pup."

Rook doesn't respond. He just settles into Jacob's bare chest, enjoying the wall of warmth pressing back.


	6. Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook tries to escape from Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming and high on Dai Gyakuten Saiban's OST don't weeb hunt me pls

"Mikotoba," Joseph's soothing voice rings out.

Rook was panicking but at the same time trying to control his breathing. He knew he had to keep quiet. For no reason should he be caught by any Seed. Rook was just going through plant life, looking for any useful flora to use in medicine. Then Peggies fired at him and he fought back, until he noticed Joseph was in their midst.

Rook can't shoot Joseph for some reason. Something is holding him back... but what?

"Mikotoba," Joseph calls once more. "I know you're here."

Rook trembles and considers his escape. If he just starts crawling now, maybe he can get away. He's already crawling away from the general direction of Joseph's voic--

"Mikotoba," Joseph says warmly. He reaches down and grabs Rook's ankle.

"ヤメロ!" Panic is ever present in Rook's voice as he scrambles and desperately tries to crawl away, but failing when Joseph grabs both ankles. "Please, have mercy!"

Joseph pulls at Rook's legs and smiles. "I will show you nothing but kindness once we return home," Joseph moves closer to Rook and sits on top of him to prevent his escape. Joseph leans closer to the back of Rook's head and whispers, "It will be easier for you to simply surrender."

Rook tries to scramble away, but Joseph's weight is firm and unyielding. "I-I have to go back and report to the Sheriff with my medical findings...!"

Joseph silences Rook. "This will help you calm down," Joseph moves to place a fragrant herb in front of Rook's nose.

Rook immediately reacts, recognising the herb. He hammers at Joseph's fist in an attempt to crush his hand and the herb all at once. Needless to say, Joseph perfectly counters Rook's reaction by forcing him to breath. Joseph momentarily crushes Rook's stomach and lifts, which forces Rook to breathe in the herb.

Not a minute later, Rook faints. Joseph smiles and lifts Rook off his feet, carrying him to the nearest roadblock to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Mikotoba, interested in botany and just as nervous as a Naruhodou. Pray for me y'all.


End file.
